Animal Age: The Meltdown
Animal Age: The Meltdown '''is a spoof created by Omega the Wolf. It is a spoof of Ice Age: The Meltdown. Synopsis Dragonizer, Alex, and Nick discover that the spring age is coming to an end, and join everybody for a journey to higher ground. On the trip, they discover that Dragonizer, in fact, is not the last of the dragons. Plot '''Note that the twenty-sixth part doesn't have a plot description. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the global warming. Dragonizer told a story to the children. Hammy warned everyone that the beeswax was melting and that the world would flood. The heroes realized that Hammy was right about the flood and everyone had three days to reach a boat at the end of the valley that could save their lives. The adventure began with everyone heading to the end of the valley to reach the boat in three days before the flood hit. Sonic was once again trying to retrieve his lost acorn. Dragonizer despondently believed that he was the last existing dragon on Earth. Alex and Nick were pestered by two cats. Dragon met another dragon who claimed she was a cat and was a sister to Tom and Ginger. Alex invited Dracora and her cat siblings to join them on their journey to escape the flood, believing that she and Dragonizer might be the only two dragons left on Earth. Tom, Ginger, and Dracora played dead to avoid becoming hawk food. The heroes had to cross a sheet of soft sand where they were attacked by two sharks who were the villains of this story. Dracora, Tom, and Ginger had fun rolling down hills. Dracora discovered a burrow where she was taken in by her cat siblings, causing her to realize that she was a dragon. Dragonizer commented Dracora's attractiveness about how big her butt is. Alex taught Nick how to conquer fear. Dracora thought Dragonizer was making an ultimate sacrifice to save his species from going extinct, to her chagrin. The heroes had to balance themselves on unstable rocks. Alex was worshiped by a pride of lions as their king of fire. Rob and his army performed a musical number about food. The only way for the heroes to reach the boat was to go through a field of geysers. Dragonizer and Dracora argued about going which way to go. She, along with her siblings, decided to take the safe way which she won't be able to reach the boat in time before the hive breaks. The hive finally broke and flooded the valley. When Dracora got trapped in a cave as it floods, Dragonizer attempted to rescue her. Everyone was safe to keep out of honey and they lived. More dragons arrived. Dragonizer and Dracora decided to remain together, taking Alex, Nick, and the cat siblings with them. Sonic had a near death experience after falling into the fissure. He entered a heaven full of acorns. Cast Sonic the Hedgehog as Scrat Various animals as animals Alex (Madagascar) as Sid Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as the lady sloth Dragonizer the Dragon (Omega's OC) as Manny Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Diego Hammy (Over the Hedge) as Fast Tony Jerry (Omega's OC) as Stu Rob (The Amazing World of Gumball) as the Lone Gunslinger Lightning and Iron Head the Sharks (Omega's OCs) as Cretaceous and Maelstrom Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Cholly Talking Tom and Ginger as Crash and Eddie Dracora the Dragon (Omega's OCs) as Ellie Bees as piranhas Various lions as mini-sloths Elmore villains (The Amazing World of Gumball) as vultures Dragons (How to Train Your Dragon) as mammoths Trivia * The spoof takes place in Wyoming. * This is Omega's first sequel. * Some of dislikes are actually the clips from Peppa Pig. Peppa Pig has good reviews only in the UK but Omega hates it even though she loved it before it was overrated for her. * Nick is afraid of any kind liquid but he swam. This references to real foxes hating water but having the ability to swim. * Omega use to believe that skunks are bad luck. However, this was changed when she watch funny videos of skunks farting. * Dragons and fake sharks are immune to chlorine. * This the only spoof to use different type of computers since her old Chromebook broke. She had use the Macbook once and finally used the current Chromebook. Continuity * This is the second time Nick bites Alex's crotch. The first was in Animal Age. * This is the first spoof to have a farting joke. * This the last time the Angry Birds characters appear in the series. Cultural references * The honey park is a reference to the interior of the beehive in Bee Movie. * When Marty taught Nick how to face his fear, he references to how he taught Alex how to be wild in Madagascar. Goofs/Errors * Honey is too sticky to swim in. * Even though there are no humans, some of them are actually humans. * Some animals are not animals at all (e.g. ogres, Elmore villains, lucky skunks, etc.). * Lucky skunks don't bring people a fragrant smell. Despite their name, they give them a terrible smell that could last forever if they don't go back to the surface. ** Lucky skunks cannot survive the surface either. The surface is full of predators and they are immune to the skunks' smell. * Turtles are immune to chlorine but Jerry got his eyes hurt. * Bees don't swim in honey and they can't get their poison when they are in honey. * When the bees came out of the honey, they didn't buzz. * Even though the vulture chick was a griffon vulture, it changed species depending on the scenes. * A lion pride only has three lions and twelve lionesses but the pride in part nineteen has ten lions and twenty lionesses. * Pigs, opossums, and sharks don't make the sound of a hybrid of a pig and dinosaur. Pigs squeals, opossums hiss, dinosaur sounds are unknown, and sharks don't make any sound at all. * Pandas' farts don't sound like dragons/elephants and they fart less often but Po did. * Cats don't live underground. They live in houses, streets (if stray), and dens on the ground (if wild). * Giraffes don't have thick hair. Their hair is thin. * Vultures are scavengers. They eat dead animals rather than acorns. * Nick says "Can't juke the fox. Fox's too quick." However, the script said "Can't juke the dog! Dog's too quick!" * After Alex says "foxes", the clips go after the audio until Dragonizer burns the whole honey on Lightning and Iron Head. * Dracora has less eyelashes on some clips. Links https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLgaoxQ9ODCxhsiBnbS6OvkfNEmgA3pa6Z[[Category:Completed spoofs]] Category:Spoofs